


Crash-Landing #305

by JudeMathis



Series: Shiro Shipping Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Broken Bones, Crash Landing, Day 3, Family, Head Injury, Injury, M/M, Protectiveness, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro Ship Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 3: Family/ProtectionShiro and Keith crash-landed on another planet (again) after another battle against Zarkon. Both are pretty banged up as Keith got injured a bit more then Shiro did. Shiro makes sure to protect him while waiting for their friends to find them.





	Crash-Landing #305

**Shiro's pov**   
My eyes flickered open with a groan as heard only silence, no alarms or the familiar sounds that came from Black. I dazedly remembered that we had got caught up in another fight against Zarkon before trying to escape. The escape plan really didn't work out though since it was obvious that I had crash-landed on some random planet again. I leaned back with a small groan from the crash before seeing if I could get any signs that my lion was working. There was nothing though which meant that I would have to wait until help came or Black's power came back. Hopefully this planet is peaceful though or if I'm lucky I won't have a run in with any unfriendly life that lives here. I made my way out of the cockpit feeling the small aches and pains that I had probably which would become bruises later on. The pain in my side wasn't helping either, but it was something that I could deal with. Once I was outside of Black, I looked around scanning the area for any signs of life, but found none around me. I turned my head a bit though before picking up on a signal that showed that one of the other lions were nearby. I let out a small breath of relief knowing that one of the lions was here so I wasn't alone. I did try to contact them first, but silence was the only thing that came through which told me that they most likely can't hear me. Glancing back at Black for a moment, I made the decision to go track down the other lion so I could get in contact with them. The walk wasn't going to be that easy, but I needed to get there to make sure that they were okay. Of course, nothing would prepare me for the injured state that I was going to find him in. 

                                                                                             ----------  
  
It took a good fifteen maybe twenty minutes to reach the other lion mostly because of the terrain I had to cross. It was the Red Lion which told me that Keith has been the one who crash-landed with me. I was hoping that he was okay though since I was a bit worried then there was no answer earlier   
  
"Keith? Keith? Can you hear me?"    
  
Silence was my only answer which caused me to worry even more. I was hoping that he wasn't seriously hurt, but the chance was there because of the battle and the crash. Shaking my thoughts away, I made my way over to Red before moving to get in to make sure that Keith was okay. I was able to get inside the crashed lion making my way into the cockpit to check up on him since the silence was worrying. The silence only meant that there was a high chance he was unconscious either before or after we had crashed onto this planet. Approaching the chair, my gaze landed on the still form that was slumped over the front of Red’s control panel, my worry grew though as I kneeled down by Keith placing my fingers against his neck. I let out a sigh of relief feeling his pulse beat underneath my fingers which was one of the signs that I was looking for and helped calm my nerves a bit. Injuries were the next thing that I needed to look for, but I had to wake him up first to see if he would be lucid or not. Removing Keith’s helmet which had a nice sized crack across the visor which probably happened when the lion crashed, I placed the helmet down before patting the side of his face 

“Keith, Keith, wake up.”

I saw his eyes flicker slightly before I tried again to get him wake up resting one of my hands against his back and the other resting against his cheek

“Keith.”

A small groan escaped his lips before his blue-grey eyes finally opened as there was a disoriented look on his face, I gave him a small smile though once he finally looked up at me

“I’ve got you buddy, let’s get you sitting up okay? Do you think you can do that?”

Keith gave a small nod then moved to sit up while I kept my hands resting against his shoulders gently helping him lean back in the chair. I made sure that he could sit up okay before searching for any obvious injuries if he had any at all. His eyes flickered shut causing me to pat the side of his face again

“Stay awake, Keith.” A small groan escaped his lips before his eyes flickered open while the obvious signs of a concussion were there, it wasn’t too surprising if he had one though as the crack in the helmet was a sign that he probably hit his head earlier. I had to keep him awake, but that was going to be difficult to do. One thing at a time though, but I knew that I needed to get in contact soon for Keith’s sake.

 

**Keith’s pov**

My eyes felt heavy as I was sitting in the chair waiting for Shiro to finish looking me over. I just wanted to sleep though, but he wouldn’t let me for some reason. I was getting a bit annoyed by it because I felt so tired, I let out a small breath before feeling Shiro’s hand on my right arm. I didn’t know what he was looking for before I made a painful moan because of how bad it hurt causing myself to mumble drowsily

“Stop touching it....”

I gave Shiro a tiny glare who nodded taking his hands away from my arm

“Okay, I’ll stop. I’m going to go find something to keep your arm still.”

I barely nodded at his words before closing my eyes once again waiting for him to come back and fighting the urge to fall asleep since he wanted me to stay awake. I didn’t know how much time has passed, not that I was really counting before Shiro returned by my side to fix my arm. I still didn't want him to touch it, but I knew that I had no choice in the matter since he wanted to keep me from moving my arm. I took a breath to deal with the pain from my arm as Shiro put it into the makeshift sling. If I wasn't in so much pain and sleepy, I probably would of been glaring at him for touching my arm again

“You still awake, Keith?”

I opened my eyes looking up at him with a small nod

“Kinda hard to sleep with the pain.... It hurts.”

Shiro nodded as he brushed my hair back gently for a moment before mentioning something about going to try and get in contact with the castle. I was hoping that he could get in contact with someone since I just wanted to crawl into my bed and sleep the day away. I was exhausted and annoyed because of my arm, just wanting the pain to stop. Another wave of sleepiness washed over me though while I could barely hear the sound of Shiro's voice, but it sounded like he was talking to someone. Everything soon just faded into darkness though as I let the sleepy feeling take me away.

 

**Shiro's pov**

I let out a sigh of relief once I was able to get in touch with the castle, Allura and the others were heading toward the planet that we had crashed on. I just needed to keep Keith awake until he could get placed into one of the pods to help heal the injuries that he had. I was relieved that help was coming though since Keith needed it and having down lions weren't helping either

“Help is coming, Keith. Everyone is on their way to get us out of here.”

I thought that Keith was going to respond, but the only thing that I got was silence causing me to turn around to look at him. His eyes were closed which wasn’t what I wanted to see since he had a concussion. I quickly kneeled down by him patting his face gently to try and get him to take up

“Keith.”

There wasn’t a reaction from him as I tried to get him to wake up since sleeping with a concussion wasn’t a good idea. I wanted him to open his eyes though while I heard the sound of Allura’s voice asking me what was wrong. I had to get Keith to wake up first if I could get him to open his eyes

“Keith has a concussion, I’m trying to get him to wake up again.”

I did everything that I could to get Keith to wake up before I soon heard him groan after a few minutes with a mumble with a small glare

“Not so loud....”

I released the breath that I was holding feeling relieved once those blue-gray eyes finally opened. I knew that Keith wasn’t happy though because I had woken him up, but I had to. I gave him an apologetic smile while checking to see how bad his concussion actually was

“Sorry Keith, everyone is almost here okay? Just stay awake for a bit longer, I promise you can sleep once we get out of here.”

He gave a small nod as I rubbed his shoulder gently to reassure him that we would be off of this planet soon, I didn’t know if I was actually trying to reassure Keith or myself though because of my worry for him. It didn’t take long though before the sound of the castle’s engines were heard which caused me to smile knowing that I could finally relax and get the help that we needed. Keith and I were returning back to the castle that had been our home for months by now. Everything was going to be okay though since we would be safe and rested until it was time to battle against Zarkon’s forces once more.


End file.
